


Sucky Proposal

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Whacky proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon is nervous as hell about proposing and Cassie and Steph go ring-shopping with him. And he’s just so nervous he pops the question in costume...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucky Proposal

“Diamonds, it has to be diamonds.” Stephanie declares firmly.

 

Cassie frowns lightly, “Tim’s not really a diamond guy.”  
  


“Sapphires then?” the second girl asks.  
  


Kon’s helplessly standing behind both girls as they peer at the rings in the glass case.  
  


“They _do_ match his eyes…” Cassie admits.  
  


Stephanie points in the display case, “How about that one? Sapphire in…is that platinum?”  
  


_Platinum?_ His eyebrows shot up along with his hands, “Can we please remember that we’re shopping on a _budget_? None of us have Wayne attached to our names!”  
  


Stephanie gives him an amused look, “Yet.” she says in a sing-song voice. “Besides, we’re only looking. No harm in that.”  
  


He looks to Cassie for help but she’s tugging on Stephanie’s arm and pointing excitedly to a white gold ring with rubies embedded in the metal. Twenty minutes later both girls are admiring tennis bracelets and Kon gives up and buys a simple gold band.  
  


If the girl’s had a problem with it, he could always just fly away really fast and hide somewhere.  
  


—  
  


He tries to screw up the courage to ask Tim. In fact, he’s been trying for a few weeks now. Cassie keeps giving him really pointed looks that keep getting sharper by the day. They go from eagerness to confusion to “ho dear God grow a pair and just ask him already before I ask him for you”.  
  


It’s not helping his confidence actually.  
  


He wants the proposal to be perfect and romantic. After a great dinner, under the moon and within the reach of the stars with nothing but clouds around them.  
  


So even _he_ is confused when he suddenly asks, “Marry me.” half way in the middle of a battle with Deathstroke. Hell, even _Deathstroke_ is confused by the words. Robin freezes as well, staff and sword frozen against each other as they stare at Kon.  
  


“Me?” they both ask in confusion before Red Robin scowls heavily at the villain, “Why on _earth_ would he be asking _you_ to marry him?”  
  


“I have my charms.” Deathstroke replies as he jumps back. Robin growls before turning to give Kon a look, “We need to talk about your timing.”


End file.
